


Субъективность свободы

by dear_prudence



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Genderswap, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_prudence/pseuds/dear_prudence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы достигнуть цели, солидный бизнесмен Аид готов на все. Даже устранить главную конкурентку, похитив ее единственного сына.<br/>Но что-то, конечно же, идет не так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Субъективность свободы

— Болит? — равнодушно осведомился Аид, не отрывая взгляда от кипы бумаг, которая отчего-то никак не желала убавляться, несмотря на прогрессирующий из года в год трудоголизм владельца крупнейшего фармацевтического концерна.

Вместо ответа Аскалаф тяжело вздохнул и провел кончиками пальцев по ушибленному затылку. Конечно же, все пошло не так гладко, как они планировали. Оказалось, даже человек, чью краткую в силу возраста биографию они изучили вдоль и поперек, может преподнести сюрпризы, причем не самые приятные. Мальчишка, которому едва исполнилось восемнадцать, единственная радость матери, достойный (и по заверениям профессоров, наиболее талантливый) студент римской консерватории Санта-Чечилия, был отнюдь не робкого десятка.

— И чем он тебя так?

— Да скрипкой своей, чтоб ее…

— Скрипкой? Страдивари или Гварнери? — неожиданно заинтересовался Аид, и Аскалаф готов был поклясться, что давно уже в ровном голосе шефа не слышал столько живого любопытства.

— Я только его за плечо, а он как размахнется, ну и… в щепки, в общем. Я-то ничего, так только…

— Знаю, — кивнул Аид. — Ахерон, правда, изложил мне иную версию. В конце концов ему и остальным пришлось делать все самостоятельно, а тебя приводили в чувство уже в автомобиле. Сотрясение — это нехорошо. Асклепий ждет тебя после полудня. Не оправдывайся, это меня не интересует.

Аскалаф не стал спрашивать, каких усилий стоило уговорить личного врача всей местной элиты найти для него местечко в своем забитом расписании. Впрочем, Аиду никто не отказывал. Никто, кроме Деметры.

Они впервые увиделись лет двадцать назад на званом приеме, устроенном в честь дня рождения Младшего — баловня судьбы, с которым Аид в то время крепко дружил. Младший был одним из тех людей, кому удачное прозвище рано или поздно полностью заменяет имя. Высокий, широкоплечий загорелый богатырь с добродушной, никогда не сходившей с лица улыбкой, умел мгновенно расположить к себе. Аид бы скорее проглотил свой язык, чем признался, но Младшему он немного завидовал. Утешала лишь мысль, что не только он один. Мужчины мечтали стать им, а женщины — быть с ним. В тот счастливый вечер повезло двадцатилетней Деметре, студентке школы бизнеса в Стэнфорде. Шелковое фисташково-зеленое платье из последней коллекции Эммануэля Унгаро эффектно подчеркивало ее фигуру, пшеничные волосы каскадом падали на покатые белые плечи. Аиду нравилось, что она твердо стояла на ногах и не жила мечтами, как большинство девушек их круга. Вполне возможно, она бы стала Младшему лучшей спутницей жизни, нежели «Мегера-Гера», как супругу Зевса за глаза звали его бывшие пассии. В особенности неистовствовал Ганимед, некогда разбивший миф о том, что чары Младшего действуют исключительно на женщин.

Но Деметра так и не вышла замуж, посвятив всю себя работе.

Здесь начиналась самая неприятная часть, поскольку _бывшая_ пассия _бывшего_ лучшего друга (донельзя неудачный каламбур) была основной конкуренткой Аида и главой крупной фармацевтической компании, сосредоточившейся на производстве витаминов и антигистаминных препаратов. Реклама ее знаменитого минерального комплекса, предназначенного для всей семьи, не сходила со страниц глянцевых журналов и телеэкранов. Поговаривали, она планирует выйти на европейский рынок уже в следующем году.

Однако те же планы были и у Аида. Они с Деметрой нацелились на один и тот же объект — французское промышленное предприятие, покупка которого сократила бы расходы на экспорт лекарств в Европу. Хозяин скоропостижно скончался, а его дети, едва получив права, тотчас же решили выставить наследство на торги. Но едва Аид отправил свое доверенное лицо договариваться с легкомысленными парижанами, как получил весть о том, что его опередила Метанира, референт Деметры. Все это ему не понравилось настолько, что он пребывал в крайне плохом настроении последующие несколько дней.

Основной целью Аида был закрытый цех французского предприятия. Если верить сведениям, которые ему удалось получить, именно там производилась так называемая "амброзия", формула которой могла бы позволить приумножить доход концерна Аида в три, а то и в четыре раза. Деметра не имела ни малейшего понятия об "амброзии", но отчего-то прочно вцепилась в чертово предприятие и могла преподнести Аиду неприятный сюрприз на торгах, перекрыв его ставку.  
И как раз во избежание подобного сюрприза Аид скрепя сердце решил играть грязно. Единственный сын Деметры так вовремя приехал в Штаты на каникулы. И если достать его в Италии, где он проводил большую часть года, было проблематично даже человеку с такими связями, как Аид, то здесь вопрос решился быстро и без существенных потерь. Разве что, жаль скрипку, которой паренек пожертвовал, чтобы ударить одного из своих обидчиков. Судя по рассказу Ахерона, мальчишка сопротивлялся до последнего. Будто не музыкальную школу посещал, а по меньшей мере секцию вольной борьбы.

Аид вытащил из ящика стола несколько фотографий, снятых с близкого расстояния. Деметра была права, пряча сына от широкой общественности. Высшее общество бы проглотило его живьем вместе с мечтательной улыбкой, высокими скулами и золотыми кудрями. Он бы зачах в этих рамках, был бы вынужден спасаться от паранойи и депрессии алкоголем или таблетками. Выжить здесь могут либо люди с железным стержнем, либо те, кто с самого рождения страдает синдромом одиночки.

Такие, как сам Аид.

Нет, в самом деле, забрать мальчишку было правильным решением. Ведь далеко не все недоброжелатели Деметры так милостивы к конкурентам.

— Прошу прощения, у меня Гермес на второй линии. Ему непременно нужно поговорить с вами, — сообщила по громкой связи Минфа. В отличие от Левки, бывшей секретарши Аида, она соблюдала субординацию и не претендовала на то, чтобы стать любовницей босса. Подобное случается только в фильмах категории "B".

— Соедини меня с ним.

— Ты, уверен, знаешь, по чьему поручению я звоню, — веселился Гермес, старший партнер в юридической фирме ‚Аркадия‘. Его услугами в их обществе пользовались все без зазрения совести, зная, что он никогда не подведет. Он действительно каким-то чудом ухитрялся лавировать меж ними и притом ни с кем не ссориться.

— Деметра рвет и мечет? Советую ей сидеть тихо, иначе ее сын может пострадать, — хладнокровно заметил Аид. — Она ведь не дергала зря полицию?

— Конечно, нет. Я отговорил. Ты же знаешь, я сам не люблю, когда в наши дела вмешиваются посторонние. Но все же она не просила меня с тобой связываться. Ей нужно было другое.

— Что же?

— Контакты хорошего наемного убийцы. Сам понимаешь, сын — ее болевая точка, а ты со всей силы вогнал в нее шило. Да так, что и на других отразилось. Нехорошо, Аид, очень нехорошо, — Гермес цокнул языком. — Так вот. Звоню по поручению Младшего. Ему все-таки тоже судьба сына небезразлична. Это, конечно, то ли пятый, то ли седьмой его отпрыск, точно не помню, но все же.

Тут Аиду стало нехорошо, и он поспешил дернуть тугой узел галстука, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох. Он догадывался, что Деметра и после расставания виделась с Зевсом, но о том, что именно Младший стал отцом ее единственного ребенка, не подозревал.

— Младшему плевать, в какие игры вы там играете с Деметрой, но он просил меня заехать к тебе, чтобы удостовериться, что с парнем все в порядке. Ты ведь по-прежнему держишь своих бедных жертв в той комнате на втором этаже? Ничего не изменилось?

Аид скрежетнул зубами.

— Договорились.

Гермес балагурил всю дорогу. В конце концов Аид не выдержал и внимательно посмотрел на него. Юрист закатил глаза, но больше не пытался оттачивать на нем свое остроумие.

Временами Гермес понимал с первого раза.

— Значит, все-таки не дома держишь? И даже не в башне из слоновой кости? Как мило, Аид. Как цивилизованно, — вновь он заговорил, лишь когда они с Аидом поднимались в лифте на четырнадцатый этаж самого обыкновенного жилого дома в Куинсе.

В глухую железную дверь одной из спален постоянно стучали, говорить было невозможно, и от этого у Аида разболелась голова.

— А вы уверены? — осторожно спросил Аскалаф, поворачивая ключ в замке.

— Да давай уже.

— Эй, Кори, это я, Гермес. Меня прислала твоя мать, — быстро произнес Гермес, едва дверь распахнулась. К чести мальчишки, он не бросился на них с кулаками, стоял себе смирно, поджимал тонкие губы. Выглядел он уставшим, но оно и неудивительно. От еды отказывался, да и ночь провел явно не в попытках уснуть.

— Не зови меня так. Кому теперь нужна эта маскировка, фальшивые паспорта и прочая ересь? А у меня и нормальное имя есть.

Голос у наследника Деметры хрипловатый, довольно приятный. Говорил так, словно здесь нет никого, кроме него и Гермеса. Демонстративно никого не замечал.

Аскалаф вскользь заметил, что пленник заговорил впервые с тех пор, как его сюда привезли.

— Хорошо, Перси, как скажешь, — Гермес тут же примирительно поднял руки. Это фиглярство изрядно надоело Аиду, все еще хранившему молчание. Он не сводил внимательного взгляда с юноши, и тому это вряд ли было по душе. Но когда Аида в последний раз волновало чужое мнение?

— Сколько я еще здесь пробуду?

— Пока не закончатся торги и до завершения оформления сделки. Еще с неделю, минимум. Тебе привезти что-нибудь? Твоя скрипка…

— Я бы ее еще раз разбил, будь такая возможность. Ничего мне не нужно, — ответил Перси и гордо вздернул подбородок, обретая сходство с отцом.

Вот черт.

Приобретать врага в лице Зевса сильно не хотелось, их связывали долгие дружеские, чуть ли не братские отношения, давшие трещину лишь несколько лет назад. Но чем дольше Аид смотрел на Перси, тем отчетливее осознавал, что исполнить условия и отпустить по прошествии времени сына к матери, будет невыносимо тяжело.

Или даже невозможно.

— Крепись. И все-таки подумай, что тебе еще привезти. Ты же знаешь, мать ни на что не поскупится. Она очень жалеет, что не может сейчас быть рядом с тобой.

— А я, может, не жалею, — неразборчиво буркнул юноша.

Но Аид все слышал, и уголки его губ чуть приподнялись в подобии улыбки.

— И ты так просто уйдешь? — Аид резко обернулся, когда его схватили за руку и дернули на себя. Он выходил последним и инстинктивно сжал в кулаке связку ключей, которыми собирался запереть дверь. Хватка у хрупкого мальчика оказалась железная.

— Даже не толкнешь мне пафосную речь? Даже не скажешь, что, если я буду вести себя хорошо, то вернусь домой в целости и сохранности? Что, вообще ни одного слова?

— Ни единого, — заверил его Аид, осторожно освобождая свое запястье. Ему нравилось, что Перси смотрит на него без страха. Напротив, в его вызывающем поведении было нечто притягательное.

— Неужели скрипку не жаль? — все-таки спросил Аид уже на пороге. — Страдивари, как-никак.

— Гварнери, — Перси помотал головой. — Я вообще на биологический собирался.

— Поешь.

— Обойдешься.

Изо всех сил пряча улыбку, Аид все же повернул ключ, запирая дверь. Думая о чем-то своем, даже не заметил понимающего взгляда Гермия.

— Передай Младшему, что все будет в порядке, — велел Аид на обратном пути. Он уже оправился от наваждения и вновь был суров и мрачен, как и прежде.

— Конечно. Позвоню ему сразу, как только вернусь, — ответил ему Гермес с напускной серьезностью в голосе. Его все это страшно веселило.

— Да ты бы видел его. Он сам не свой был, когда мы к твоему Персику зашли. Да… Да. Да в порядке он, что ему сделается? За ним там ухаживают, как за тепличным цветком. Уверен, Аид завтра сам якобы случайно к нему заедет. Как почему? Он чуть не улыбнулся, когда на него смотрел. А Персик твой не промах. Своего не упустит. Нет, там все уже ясно. Деметра уже дважды проиграла. Через год, нет, через полгода контракт брачный составлять буду. Да не сердись ты так. Напомнить, может, про тебя и Ганимеда? То-то же.

Гермес был, определенно, доволен положением дел.

 

 


End file.
